Welcome to: Menards!
by Fox And Kitsune
Summary: Naruto and co work at Menards happily but what happens when Sasuke, the town gardener, keeps coming back to the stores garden section? And whats with all of Naruto co and their strange at times jobs there? SasuxNaru


Well here is the first chapter of Welcome to: Menards!

Warnings: This is YAOI (boy on boy) and yes this is a SasuNaru fic.

Kitsune:This is Fox and I's first fick as co-authors. Hope you like it!

Updated: July-15-09

2:57A.M.

* * *

Welcome to: Menards! Ch.1

* * *

The automatic doors to the store opened as people passed though them and the greeter greeted them in a creepy voice.

"Hello, welcome to Menards."

This would be said to every group of people who came in.

Tsunade, the manager, stood a few feet away from the doors and watched as Gaara, the store's greeter. It seems she was getting complaints about him…and now she knew why.

People who just met Gaara would be freaked out if they saw him for the first time. Well, with heavy charcoal around his eyes to cover over the dark unattractive lines under his eyes, the blood red spiky hair, his deep creepy voice, and his blood red "love" tattoo on his forehead who wouldn't be afraid. Tsunade was used to him and so where her other employees but the store was losing business so she had to do the only thing that she could do to save the store.

Walking up to Gaara Tsunade placed up a nice big smile.

"Gaara, you have been working for Menards for over two months now and now I think you need to…be promoted!" On the inside of Tsunades blond head she was sighing. Gaara didn't even complain about being a greeter so that meant that he was one of the best she had, unlike some people namely in the gardening department with spiky blond hair and electric blue eyes….

Oh well at least business should pick up again….she hoped.

-------------------------------------

Humming could be heard behind pots of wonderfully colorful, trimmed, and watered plants. Electric blue eyes concentrated on the trimming of a spider plant and spiky blond hair stuck up in all directions. Naruto wiped off his hands on his already dirtied Menards blue vest and put down his cutting tool to replace it with the hose as he watered the plants in the same row as the spider plant.

"Naruto!" A yell came from the entrance to the parking lot beside the cash register. Naruto sighed, turned off the water and headed to the front.

"What is it, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto's voice came out softer than usual but that only happened when Naruto hadn't talked in hours…which was what happened. Sakura's candy apple green eyes looked up at Naruto and her light rosette pink hair swayed as she approached him from behind the cash register.

"I need you to find where the black mulch is, you know the ones that smell like cat piss, and tell me how much one bag is so the man at the counter can leave." Sakura's voice held a hint of spice as she said this. She loved teasing the blond.

Naruto looked over to where the checkout counter was and his breath hitched. The man has dark raven like hair with a hint of some sort of blue shine when the sun shown down on him and his skin was a pale white. When Naruto looked closer to his face he saw black coal eyes stair at some of the other things around the store while his beautiful face was passive. This stranger was one of the most beautiful people Naruto had ever seen.

With a small flush on his cheeks Naruto quickly looked back to Sakura who was now full out smirking while the mirth in her eyes that was not there before came out full last.

The other thing Haruno Sakura just LOVED to tease Naruto about was his sexual orientation. He was gay. No Naruto didn't do girly things and he didn't even shop very much, he hated to, and the only reason Naruto worked in the gardening part of Menards was because he got promoted. So to everyone Naruto was normal except for that one tidbit.

" I thought he was your type so I just HAD to call you to do the price check instead of Shino. Dark hair and eyes and a body to kill for! Also the great thing is that he's smart, he said very little but when he did speak he was using his brain when I talked to him!" Sakura's voice got excited for her good friend as she pushed Naruto to go get the price of the raven haired man's items.

As Naruto walked to where the store held their mulch his face dropped.

'He's most likely not gay and I seriously don't think he swings both ways either.' After checking on the price of the black mulch, that smelled like cat piss, he sulkily went backup front. The only thing was that Sakura was nowhere to be seen and only the dark haired beauty was left at the counter. So plastering on a winning smile he slipped behind the counter with a gulp.

'Man, this guy is even hotter up close!' Naruto's thoughts were now a little fuzzy. Still smiling Naruto voiced the price of the black mulch as the face of the wondrous man slowly came up to face him. Black eyes widened slightly as they landed on the blonds face in all it's whisker scarred glory. The man finally smirked after a few seconds as he leaned over the counter and towards the flushed blond.

"The names Uchiha Sasuke and I'm guessing that your name is Naruto." Sasuke's voice was smooth like silk and for the first time Naruto felt like he was in heaven.

"Y-yah, Uzumaki Naruto, but how do you know m-" Naruto paused. Oh yah, I have a name tag. He felt like hitting himself in the face.

"Never mind."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider, though Naruto was unsure how large it could get, and his pail hand reached over the counter and softly grabbed Naruto's smaller tanned one. Naruto's face was now fully flushed down to his neckline though Sasuke was not sure for it could have went on further down the blonds clothes. He licked his lips at this thought.

"I hope to see you again, Naruto." The blond stayed frozen to his spot as Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and walked out the door with his now paid for products. Looking down at his hand that Sasuke had grabbed onto he opened his palm only to find a card which read "Uchiha gardening co." and another piece of paper with a phone number on the back on it.

Leaning out of one of the aisles Sakura giggled into the palm of her hand. The rosette just loved the little show that happened right before her eyes. Sasuke was really Sakura's friend, though Naruto didn't need to know that yet, and she knew that Sasuke knew she was watching. Though if she was not watching then she was sure Sasuke would have taken it a little steep further than just a simple hand touch. After all Sasuke had only just seen the blond haired man from afar, that's why his eyes widened slightly. Now Sakura was sure that Sasuke and Naruto were going to make one hell of a couple.

-------------------------------------

Kitsune: This took only about one or two and a half hours to write in one sitting, which I wrote it all without a break. Anyways I've finally got the first chapter out and now Fox will have to write the second, in which I'll edit for her like a good little beta. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked hard on it. I wont be able to edit it because I'll be down in Kentucky for a week with my best friend, who is sitting at my main computer and watching Fighting Dreamers Pro's "Fox and Box" videos and their o so funny so I'll edit it when I come back, if there is another chapter to edit right then.

Anyways please no flames, they just hurt people.

- Kitsune (Star Of Ages14)


End file.
